ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
HLN
| closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) | owner = Cable News Network, Inc. Turner Broadcasting System, Inc. (Time Warner) | slogan = We're Not the News Network, You Are. | network = | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = United States, Canada, Latin America, The Caribbean, Asia, Australia (some hotels only) | headquarters = CNN Center, Atlanta, Georgia | former names = CNN2 (1982–1983) Headline News (1983–1997) CNN Headline News (1997–2007) HLN: Headline News (2007–2008) | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = CNN CNN-IBN CNN Airport Network CNN Arabic CNN en Español CNN International CNN Chile CNN Türk CNN Indonesia n-tv TNT Turner Classic Movies Cartoon Network Boomerang TruTV TBS CNNj CNN Philippines The CW HBO Cinemax WPCH-TV | timeshift names = | web = | terr serv 1 = Audio available via some radio stations | terr chan 1 = Consult your local station for availability | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 204 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 202 | sat serv 3 = Shaw Direct (Canada) | sat chan 3 = Channel 502 | sat serv 4 = Cignal Digital TV | sat chan 4 = Channel TBA | sat serv 5 = TVB Network Vision | sat chan 5 = Channel 91 | cable serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 1 = Channel 101 | cable serv 2 = In-House (Washington, D.C.) | cable chan 2 = Channel 23 | cable serv 3 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 3 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | cable serv 4 = StarHub TV (Singapore) | cable chan 4 = Channel 712 | cable serv 5 = SkyCable (Philippines) | cable chan 5 = Channel 110 (Digital) | cable serv 6 = Cablelink (Philippines) | cable chan 6 = Channel 18 | cable serv 7 = Destiny Cable (Philippines) | cable chan 7 = Channel 100 (Analog) (Coming Soon) Channel 110 (Digital) | cable serv 8 = Cable TV Hong Kong (Hong Kong) | cable chan 8 = Channel 69 | iptv serv 1 = Now TV (Hong Kong) | iptv chan 1 = Channel 317 | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 2 = Channel 1508(HD) Channel 508 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 3 = Channel 1203 (HD) Channel 203 (SD) | adsl serv 4 = mio TV (Singapore) | adsl chan 4 = Channel 169 (SD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius | sat radio chan 1 = Channel 116 | sat radio serv 2 = XM | sat radio chan 2 = Channel 123 | online serv 1 = CNN.com/live | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television }} HLN (formerly first CNN2, then Headline News, then CNN Headline News) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System division of Time Warner. The channel is a spin-off of the U.S. Cable News Network. The channel was originally structured to feature a tightly-formatted, 30-minute newscast that was rebroadcast each half-hour, 24 hours a day, with freshly-updated information that briefly covered various areas of interest (such as national news, sports, entertainment, weather and business). Since 2005, however, its format has increasingly shifted to long-form tabloid-, opinion-, crime-, and entertainment news-related programming. In 2014, the network further re-focused with an emphasis on social media. As of February 2015, HLN is available to approximately 97,092,000 American households (83.4% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. In March 2015, it became the most distributed cable network in America, when The Weather Channel was dropped from Verizon FiOS. Since the mid-2000s, HLN has been available internationally on cable and satellite in parts of Asia, the Caribbean and South America. References Category:American television networks